


Tutorial

by Steeni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Author’s just horny on alt, Because I’m uncomfortable with writing them as minors, Best Friends, F/F, If my friends find this I’ll cry, Kinky Shit, Literally starts from nowhere because I’m bad at writing, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Skype, Skype Sex, i guess?, oh god I’m so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steeni/pseuds/Steeni
Summary: Yamaguchi scratched her head. Had her best friend really never touched herself before, in her 18 years of being alive? Was she even human?Clearly, it’s Tadako’s job to show her the ropes...  She just doesn’t know it yet.My first smut AND rule 63 fic! Please be gentle~





	Tutorial

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first nsfw work ever, so I’m really sorry if it’s awful! I also wrote it in one go.. At 4am. Expect minor errors, I have gone through it a few times, but I’m very unobservant.
> 
> Tadashi = Tadako here, I didn’t change Kei since it’s a more gender-neutral name. 
> 
> I chose to do r63 because I’m a girl and more familiar with um.. You know. I hope this doesn’t come off as too awkward or unnatural.

Yamaguchi scratched her head. Had her best friend really never touched herself before, in her 18 years of being alive? Was she even human? 

“Before you ask, I don’t do it because I find it pointless.” Tadako watched Kei cross her arms on the other side of the camera. ‘That’s a very… Kei thing to say…’ The freckled girl thought to herself.

“W-Well I think it’s good for.. De-stressing.. And it’s only natural…” She practically mumbled so no one else in the house would hear, feeling her cheeks warm up. Oh god, she hoped Kei wouldn’t judge her too hard…

Her blonde friend held an unreadable expression. “So you do it, huh.” Tadako responded with a quick nod, and the two held an awfully awkward silence together. “... How often?”

Tadako did a double take. Did she just ask about her masturbation habits, just like that? She took a deep breath, weighing her options. She could tell Kei, I mean, they’re best friends after all.. Or… Well, there was no dodging the question. Kei, despite her lazy, cool demeanor, was persistent and awfully stubborn. She’d just ask some other time.

“Daily.” Yamaguchi looked down at her lap, where she fiddled with the threads on her shorts, too afraid to see Kei’s reaction. Eventually, the silence got the best of her and she looked up. However, all she was met with was the same, absolutely unreadable expression.

Kei adjusted her glasses. “Even when we have sleepovers, and at training camp?” ‘This girl is gonna kill me…’ Tadako felt her cheeks redden further, and prepared her answer.

“Yes, during our sleepovers I do it while you’re in the shower, since you take so long to wash and dry your hair. At training camp, I hide in the disabled bathroom to do it, since it’s far from the dorms…” While she didn’t need to, something stirring within Tadako made her admit a little more than necessary. “I’m a little.. Loud.”

Tadako swore she saw Kei smirk for just a second, before returning to that goddamn face she couldn’t quite read. “It seems like you have way more experience with pleasuring yourself...”

“I-I guess you could say that…” Yamaguchi felt ashamed, and stared at the wall to take her eyes off of Tsukishima.

“If that really is the case.. Teach me.”

Tadako choked on her own spit, hammering her chest to catch her breath before staring at the computer screen, somewhat amused and petrified simultaneously. “TEACH-“

“Yes. Right now, in fact.” Before Tadako could respond, Kei got up and stood a little further back from the camera. She was so tall that she was only visible from the waist down, which was rather unfortunate for poor little Tadako. The taller girl immediately took her leggings off, which were so tight that they took her (dinosaur print?) panties with them.

So there Tadako was, on Skype with her best friend, who currently had her pussy out on display in front of her facecam. Clean-shaven, might she add. ‘Did she plan this?!’ Tadako gaped at her screen, unable to believe what had just happened and what she was seeing. She half expected to wake up from this wild, wild ride, but she didn’t as Kei sat back down on her chair to face her, her privates out of sight but the blush on her cheeks now very, very visible. Part of Tadako was glad she wasn’t the only one.

“Well?” Kei, despite clearly being turned on or flustered or SOMETHING, cooly rested her head on one of her hands. “Give me some instructions, since you’re  _ so _ experienced.”

“T-There’s no way I can just.. Tell you.. What if someone hears me?!” Tadako dug through her drawers as she said this, and desperately pulled out a pair of old earphones. Her walls were thin, and there was no way she’s gonna let mum or dad hear her give detailed masturbation instructions, or Kei’s… Noises.

Kei thought for a moment, and seemed to come to a conclusion. “Fine. I’ll let you type out your instructions, under one circumstance. You have to never take your eyes off of me.”

“Th-That’s it?” Tadako seemed a little surprised, she expected the terms to be a lot more.. Brutal, knowing Kei. The latter nodded.

“I want you to see me cum. Watch me, listen to me, dedicate all of your attention to me and  _ only _ me. Do I make myself clear?”

Tadako nodded, and found solace in crossing her legs for the miniscule friction it caused between them. “Y-Yes, of course.”

“Then let’s begin.”

Tadako placed her hands on her keyboard, and began to type.

**Tadako: ** Well, your pants are already off, so put one or two fingers around the outside of your entrance and rub them around.’

“Okay..” Kei hesitantly did as she was told, being slightly more awkward about this than Tadako anticipated. She really wasn’t lying about her lack of experience.

**Tadako: ** Is it wet?

“Yeah, it’s  _ really _ wet..” Kei looked somewhat disgusted, and Tadako couldn’t help but chuckle to herself.

‘Figures,’ Tadako thought. ‘I guess we were both turned on earlier…’

**Tadako: ** Okay, I want you to take some of that wet stuff and smear it forwards. You know that little bump near the front?

She got a nod in response.

**Tadako: ** That’s your clit. I want you to use some of the lubrication on that for now.

She carefully watched Kei move her arm slightly upwards, and immediately heard her suck in a breath as she struck gold.

**Tadako** : ^_^ It feels good, doesn’t it? 

“Please, no kaomojis while you literally watch me jerk off.” Kei seemed to blush even harder, which just made her look even hotter, in Tadako’s humble opinion.

**Tadako: ** Ahaha okay, sorry~

**Tadako: ** Next, you should use that lubrication to rub back and forth on your clit. If it feels too dry, get more wet stuff from your entrance or use spit.

Kei wrinkled her nose. “That sounds disgusting.”

**Tadako: ** But it works, and that’s all that matters! 

“Whatever.” Kei rolled her eyes before starting to rub back and forth. Tadako watched as the blonde lost her composture over time. First, she started breathing heavily, to the point of Tadako being able to hear it over the microphone. That alone opened the floodgates in Tadako’s panties, as she sat there, hypnotised by the sight.

Then, she began to make subtle whimpering sounds, and moved her fingers even faster. That, in turn, lead to some  _ very  _ suggestive squelching sounds making their way to Tadako’s earphones. Crossing her legs just wasn’t going to cut it.

‘Fuck it.’

Tadako threw her shorts off, and immediately stuck her hands into her underwear to follow her own instructions. She imagined Kei’s slender, pale fingers in place of her own. Kei in question had of course noticed, and that only increased her libido as she began moving her fingers even faster.

Almost instantly, Tadako was trying her best to hold back her moans. She moaned right into her free hand as the other worked tirelessly, her eyes transfixed by what she saw on the other side of the screen. There Kei was, a whimpering mess. Both of them were just as desperate for release, but this Kei wasn’t the same nonchalant, cold girl Tadako grew up with. Hunched over the desk, panting as her fingers worked wonders between her legs, the brunette found herself wanting to be between them. She wanted to taste her. To be the source of all this overwhelming pleasure.

Gingerly taking her free hand off of her mouth, she slowly began to type, supporting herself with an elbow on the table when she felt as though she’d collapse.

**Tadako:** oh my god

**Tadako: ** im almost there already

**Tadako:** im so sorry this is all just such a turnon

She watched as Kei read her messages through her fogged-up glasses and proceeded to smirk.

“I-I think I’m close too..” Kei practically whispered into the microphone, her heavy breathing clearer than ever. Tadako shivered as she heard yet another whimper-moan, much louder this time. “Come on, I want to hear you call my name. Cum for me.”

That itself was enough to send Tadako over the edge. Letting go of any semblance of self-control, she grabbed the microphone attached to her earphones and immediately let loose.

“Fuck, aah!” Her fingers started to cramp as she moved them faster, feeling her release approaching. “K-Kei! Fuck me! Please-“ She was cut off by none other than herself as her whole body jolted and she squeezed her eyes shut. If her panties were flooded before, what could only be described as a tsunami had just washed over them as she squirted right into them and bucked her hips uncontrollably. “ Ah- Ah! Oh my fuck! Yes! Ahhgnn~”

Through all this, Kei watched the spectacle and listened to her best friend’s moans, yells and eventual release. All of this combined had her hunched over her desk as her orgasm took over her as well, albeit far more silently. She gritted her teeth and made a long, strained whimpering sound as she came to the sound of Tadako’s moans of pleasure, and the look of bliss on her cute, freckled face that she found herself wanting to kiss, hold on to, and never let go.

As soon as the sounds of pleasure died out, the two girls were left panting at their desks, sweaty and exhausted, yet satisfied.

First Kei, then Tadako looked up at the screen, and they seemed to be thinking the same thing: They weren’t best friends anymore, not by a longshot. Now, they were something so much more. What, exactly? They’d just have to wait and find out.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not turn this into a series, but any future nsfw is definitely going here!! I’m too embarrassed to put it on my main..


End file.
